The Red Petal
by Chibi Neko4
Summary: One-Shot Distressed Inuyasha decides to find out once in for all whether or not Kagome loves him...by picking petals off a flower. InuKag


A/N: I was bored and this idea suddenly came to me…I just had to write it! Inuyasha is just so kawaii! I can totally picture him doing this! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Red Petal 

Inuyasha sat with his legs folded looking out at the open field. It was midday and the sun had not yet begun to sink into the hills. He rested his elbow on his leg and put his cheek on the palm of his hand. He held a look of defeat on his face. This morning went so well, but…how did it take a sharp turn into this nightmare all of a sudden? 

            He could remember it clearly. He woke up, made fun of Kagome, she got mad, she sat him, and she returned to her time on the other side of the well. He was about to follow her and drag her back kicking and screaming but something inside him told him to give her some more time. But…the look on Kagome's face this morning…she didn't have that fiery look of discontent, she looked pained…hurt…could it be possible he went too far this time? 

            Kagome was a strong girl, she had always been, and that's what she will always be in Inuyasha's eyes. But maybe their argument this morning was too much for her to take? He truly did regret it; after all he had once again compared her to the late Kikyou. He did it to get a rise out of her; he truly didn't mean to make her sad. After all it is true that Kagome is nothing like Kikyou at all! She is so different…but in a good way. 

            Inuyasha leaned back to lie on his back. His arms crossed behind his head as a pillow. His amber eyes watched the cloud formations on the sunny sky. One of them looked kind of like Shippou…speaking of the brat why did Kagome always have to sleep with him? Why did he get all of her attention? She should be paying more attention to him dang it! 

            Inuyasha shook his head and blinked again; the cloud over there looked kind of like Kagome's yellow backpack. He smiled as he thought of how Kagome would always bring back ramen for him in that big yellow pack of hers, how it always looked to big for her to carry. Every time came back from her time her cheeks would be red and her face filled with sweat, she looked so cute. Inuyasha mentally berated himself…he was doing it again! Was Kagome Higurashi all he could think about these days? That just wouldn't do! He'll try again! Surely not _every _cloud out there had something to do with Kagome. 

            He sighed and stared back up at the sky one more time. This time a big fluffy white cloud floated by that looked like a big book. Kagome always looked at those text books of hers, he scowled as he thought about how she would always leave him to go back to her time to take those 'tests' she thought so dearly of. Were they more important then the gang? Were…were they more important then him?

            With a look of defeat Inuyasha sat up from his spot. It was hopeless…nothing could get his mind off of Kagome…is she really that important to him? He knew the answer all too well; of course she is, why else would he go through all the trouble to save her whenever she was in trouble? Why would he be so possessive when another male approaches her? AND WHY ELSE WOULD SHE BE LINGERING ON HIS MIND EVEN WHEN SHE'S IN ANOTHER TIME PERIOD DANG IT!

            Inuyasha looked over at mass of wild flowers that covered the field. His clawed hand reached out to pick a yellow flower with many petals on it. He remembered one time on his trip to Kagome's time he had seen a show about a girl, she was in love with a certain boy, she didn't know if he felt the same so she picked petals off a red flower to get her answer, and sure enough in the end the girl and boy were together. Could it really work?

            With a look of determination on his face Inuyasha slowly began to pick off the petals of the flower. Now how did it go again? Oh yes. 

            "Kagome loves me." He said as his finger released the first yellow petal. 

            "She loves me not." He cringed as he said those words…what awful words!

            "She loves me!" His smiled triumphantly.

            "She loves me not." He frowned. 

            "SHE LOVES ME!" He yelled up to the sky, his smile faltered though when he saw the last petal still hanging loosely on the stems of the yellow flower.

            "She…she doesn't love me?" He asked to no one in particular…a wounded look appeared on his face, his eyes growing big, suddenly he growled. "What do you know anyways? You're just a stupid flower!" Inuyasha threw the stem onto the ground and crossed his arms across his chest looking away indignantly, certainly a mere flower alone couldn't tell ones fate…right?

            Inuyasha however couldn't help but pout…what had he done wrong? The flower thing was supposed to work! Why didn't it work? Ah! And suddenly it dawned on him; the girl in the movie didn't use a _yellow_ flower! She used a red one! He shook his head and grinned, how silly of him!

            Picking up a red wildflower from the ground he once again began his petal-plucking task. 

            "Kagome loves me."

            "She loves me not."

            "She loves me."

            "She loves me not."

            "She loves me."

            "She loves me not."

            He looked like a soldier who had just came out a victor from a fight, a triumphant and victorious noble! 

            "SHE LOVES ME!" He exclaimed to the world jumping up for emphasis on his joy. A grin made it's way as he tucked the last red petal into his haori and as swiftly as his feet could take him, he ran to the well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha slipped into Kagome's room through her window. She couldn't kick him out because she wasn't in her room. 

            "Feh! The wench is probably taking a bath!" He said to himself as he crossed his arms across his chest and sat on a corner of her bed. 

            Sure enough Inuyasha's words were true as Kagome entered her bedroom dressed in her Pj's while drying her hair with a fluffy pink towel. 

            "Inuyasha?" She asked with a surprised look on her face. She frowned as she saw the smug expression he dawned. "Humph! I'm still mad at you! And don't think that I'll come back with you because I won't!" dropping her towel onto her bed she crossed her arms across her chest. 

            "Yes you will." Was the only reply she got before Inuyasha approached her. The smug grin looked as though it was permanently placed. 

            "And why may I ask will I do a thing like that?" She asked, too stubborn to back away now. But she was too shocked for words when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him into an intimate embrace. 

            "Because you love me." He smiled delighted with himself. 

            "Wa…how…how do you know?" 

            "Let's just say I have my ways." He smiled secretly before pulling her face to his and kissing the breath out of her. But alas, no matter how much both wanted it to continue, Kagome was only human after all. Kagome smiled as she snuggled up against Inuyasha, her anger now gone completely…for good. 

            "I love you." He said nuzzling her neck.

            "I love you too." Kagome breathed. 

            Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head as his hand reached into the pocket of his haori and touched the red petal, he was going to put it in between a book and let it to dry, after all when they spend the rest of their lives together it would be a nice reminder of the day they got together. 

~The End~

@-------

So? What do you think? Please Review! 


End file.
